criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vax'ildan
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Vaxildan | S1App = true | Name = Vax'ildanDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 1m45s by Matthew Mercer | AKA =Vax - Scanlan Shorthalt | Race = Half-elf | Class = Rogue | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family = Vex'ahlia - Sister Unnamed elven father Unnamed human mother Unnamed half-sister | Link = | Stats = true | Level = 11 | Abilities = true | Str = 14 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 16 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = }}Vax'ildan, also known as Vax, is a Half-Elf rogue and member of Vox Machina. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Intro "Never entirely welcome in the company of elves or men, Vax'ildan learned at a young age to skip past formality, preferring instead to invite himself in your door. Along with twin sister Vex'ahlia, Vax was born by a chance encounter between elven royalty and human peasantry. Raised by their mother in their early years, the twins were eventually sent off to their father in the elven capital of Singorn. But their cool reception among the elves there never warmed, and their time in the capital didn't last. The siblings stole away one autumn night and set out on the open road. After a few years of wandering, they eventually decided to return to their mother, and journeyed back to the lands of their youth. But instead of finding their childhood home, they returned to a pile of rubble. Their mother was gone, their home burned to ash. Pressing the townspeople for answers, they learned of the day the dragon came. With their ties all severed, Vax'ildan and his sister set out to find their fortune together in Tal'Durei. An outsider since birth, Vax quickly learned to solve life's challenges in his own particular way, often by sidestepping them entirely. And when his knack for circumventing adversity isn't enough, the way of blades the elves schooled him in more than makes up the difference." Character Information Vax is a close-ranged combat fighter and often uses a deadly combination of sneak attacks, magical weaponry, items, agility, and various abilities when in combat. He is naturally the sneakiest member of Vox Machina and often scouts ahead for the group when in dangerous situations. He is incredibly deceptive, and often navigates through social situations with ease and occasionally coin. Vax has a twin sister known as Vex, who is also a member of Vox Machina. Both of them usually work together when scouting and ambushing opponents. They haven't been separated for very long since birth, at least until after the events of Hubris, where they are forced to work with different groups of people. Vax seems to have some sort of relationship with Gilmore, as the latter is the groups sponsor and often seems to enjoy the company of Vax. In the episode Shopping and Shipping, Vax asked out Gilmore to a meal and a walk, which is the first time in the game that this has happened. Vas was the first one out of the group to kill an Illithid in the episode Attack on the Duergar Warcamp. Before the Stream Vex and Vax ran into their father in Emon. The conversation was frosty, and the twins discovered they now have a half-sister. He was able to land the killing blow on a Blue Dragon. The Dragon had been impersonating a human for some time, and after Vox Machina discovered their secret, the Dragon revealed itself to them. After a long fight, Vax finished it by running up a wall and sunk his daggers into the Dragon, sliding down and slowly killing it. Pike purposely injured Vax when she found out he had been a "peeping tom" by stepping on his foot. She dealt 1 nonlethal damage. Magic Items * Blink Belt * Boots of Haste * Clarota's Helmet * Cloak of Elvenkind * Dagger of Venom * Dagger of Life Stealing * Flametongue Dagger * Keen Dagger * Serpentine Belt * Telepathic Earring (Tiberiu's making) Quests While it is unclear what exactly Vax's main quest is, both he and Vex are likely looking for the dragon that was responsible for their mother's death to avenge her. Abilities Vax's abilities mostly seem to help him dodge damage. However, he as an assortment of daggers that each deal different types of damage. Half-Elf Abilities * Low Light Vision Rogue Abilities * Evasion * Uncanny Dodge Weapon Damage * Poison (Dagger of Venom) * Fire (Flametongue Dagger) * Necrosis (Dagger of Life Stealing) References